


Teddy Goes to Hogwarts

by TheRaineLifted



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, LGBT Themes, Not Canon Compliant, eventual genderfluid teddy, eventual jeddy, part of a series, tedoire friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaineLifted/pseuds/TheRaineLifted
Summary: Teddy and Victoire start their first year at Hogwarts and meet some interesting people on the train. Dare I say a new generation of Marauders is forming?This will be part of a series I'm working on. It is not canon compliant.





	Teddy Goes to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Victoire is supposed to be younger than Teddy. No, I don't care.   
> If you would like to know more about the characterization about my Teddy, Victoire, Kaiden, or Alex, I have been cosplaying them on my TikTok @jessiraine   
> I hope you enjoy!

Teddy had been ready for this day for a long time. His grandmum was dropping him off at Platform 9 ¾. He’d been hearing about Hogwarts for his whole life, even visited Uncle Harry at his office there a few times, but being among the oldest of his “family” meant that this was his first time at the platform.

He was nervous. He wanted to fit in, to have friends. He even asked his grandmum if he should change his hair to something a little more natural, but she had given him a fierce look she usually reserved for those who had spoken out of turn.

“Edward Lupin.” He had scrunched his nose at that. “Those people will like you for you or they do not deserve you. I know I don’t talk about it often, but there was a time that I had to hide who I was before Ted and I were free from my family. I’ll not have you go through the same thing.”

Teddy had nodded at the serious subject and resolved to keep his hair teal, but that hadn’t lessened his worry over fitting in. At least he had Vic.

The crowded station was no match for the Weasley homing beacon—Bill’s hair stuck out, and it helped that he was about a head taller than the people around him. Andromeda and Teddy made their way to the family, and the eldest children clasped each other in a tight hug. Teddy was sure to hug everyone, including Dominique and Louis, before he and Victoire hustled onto the train.

The two ended up in a compartment with one other person, a boy, somehow already sleeping with his head leaned back. He had a scar on his left cheekbone and short, dark brown hair and was already in his school robes. They settled in and gave their owls treats, trying to talk quietly so as to not disturb their sleeping peer.

“So, Vic,” Teddy started. “What house are you going to be in?”

The blonde rolled her eyes. “I’m a Weasley. Didn’t the sorting hat give up on putting us anywhere but Gryffindor a long time ago?”

“I guess, but you’re so…not Gryffindor.” When the Weasley only shrugged, Teddy continued. “I’ll probably be a Hufflepuff, like my mum.”

Victoire laughed as she leaned back against the wall by the door. “Probably, you big softie.”

“Hey, sod off, you—”

The door opened suddenly, and a girl came in, managing to plop both gracefully and gracelessly on the seat beside the now-awake boy.

Teddy and Victoire looked at the girl, startled, while the boy blinked sleep out of his eyes. The new arrival had black hair cut into a bob with a white streak on either side, sharp, angular features, and was glaring at the two people across from her.

“I’m Alex.” Her tone was flat, neither angry nor welcoming, but she still reminded Teddy of his grandmother, which warmed him towards her surprisingly fast.

“I’m Teddy.”

Beside him, Vic waved. “Victoire! You can call me Vic if you’d like, though.”

Alex raised an eyebrow at the final member of the compartment, who yawned. “Kaiden. Nice to meet you all.”

“We were just talking about houses. Any idea what houses you’ll be in?” Teddy asked, pulling his legs up to sit crisscross on the bench seat. “I’m thinking Hufflepuff for myself and Ravenclaw for Vic if she doesn’t get thrown in Gryffindor just for being a Weasley.”

Kaiden rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. “According to my family, I’ll be in Gryffindor or else,” he joked.

There was a beat of silence before Victoire asked “What about you?” and smiled at Alex.

“Slytherin,” she stated, challenging. “Problem?”

The Weasley shook her head, Kaiden shrugged, and Teddy replied with a grin and “Nope! As long as you have no problem with my Slytherin grandmum being blasted off the family tree for marrying a muggleborn.”

Alex just smirked and nodded shortly.

After that, the conversation flowed a little more easily. It wasn’t long before… “Wait—so you’re a _Weasley?_ You must be related to Harry Potter. He’s going to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, right?” from Kaiden, but instead of it turning into a ramble about the Boy Who Lived Twice, he asked questions about what kind of professor he might be, if he liked to give practical’s, essays, lectures, or whatever else. That, Teddy was comfortable talking about, having sat in on many classes when he didn’t want to be babysat with the rest of the Weasley clan. Both Kaiden and Alex looked relieved to know something about a professor beforehand and Teddy and Victoire were happy to have friends that didn’t ask for autographs.

* * *

Arriving at the castle was just as exciting as everyone hoped. Teddy and Vic had rushed to hug Hagrid, who had been teaching them about magical creatures since they could walk. Kaiden and Alex were happy to join their boat. The castle looked unreal, lit up against the night sky from the black lake and Teddy couldn’t help but imagine what it was like for his godfather after living a childhood void of the simplest of magics.

After they entered the school, the excitable first years were greeted by a tall, skinny man.

“Welcome to Hogwarts! My name is Professor Nott, I will be your potions master and the head of Slytherin house. The three other houses are Hufflepuff, headed by Professor Sprout, Ravenclaw, headed by professor Flitwick, and Gryffindor, headed by Professor Potter. Yes, that Potter. No, he will not sign any autographs. No, you may not take a picture with him. No, I will not be taking any questions about him.”

Harry Potter’s two relations giggled, and Professor Nott winked at them.

“Your houses will be your families for the next seven years. That being said, house unity is encouraged.” He went on to explain the house cup and how the points worked. He led the group into the great hall, but it was Professor Sinistra that began calling students up to be sorted.

“Armadill, Paul!”

A very short, dark haired boy ran up to the stool and sat with a nervous smile.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

The whole hall broke into cheers, and Teddy was surprised to see that even the Slytherins were cheering. Obviously, he held no grudges against the house, but they typically prided themselves on composure, from what he knew (and he knew a lot).

Jayden Ash and Aster Batt both went to Ravenclaw. River Dogwood went to Slytherin, Jordan Fogs went to Hufflepuff, as did Brook Ganders. Billie Hare was a Gryffindor, and her twin, Ember Hare was a Slytherin. Brynn Irons as a Ravenclaw and Sally Johnston was a Hufflepuff. Dakota Kay slipped quietly into the Slytherin table, whereas Juniper Kird all but jumped onto the Hufflepuff one.

“Lombardi, Alexandra!”

Teddy grinned at his new friend and she shoved him before gliding up to sit on the stool.

The hat slid over her eyes. “Ah, yes. So much ambition, young one. Just like your parents. You’ll do well here.”

“SLYTHERIN!”

Finally, it was Teddy’s turn. “Lupin, Edward!”

He couldn’t help but look at his godfather, who gave him a nod and a smile of reassurance. The hat’s voice in his head caught him off guard. “So much like your parents, young Teddy. Mischievous and smart like your father and tricky and kind like your mother. Not to worry, child, you will make your own waves at this school.”

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Teddy yanked the hat off and loped over to the correct table, trying to figure out what that had meant. He had heard from his family that the hat could see into minds, but there’s no way it could know what Teddy would do in the future.

Teddy missed a few names, fixated on what the hat might have meant, but tuned back in when Professor Sinistra called out “Smithfield, Kaiden!”

The boy walked up slowly. “Hmm. You’re a tricky one, I see.”

_Gryffindor_ , Kaiden thought, _I need to be in Gryffindor. You have to put be there._

“Yes, I suppose that’s where your parents would want you, yes? Very well. GRYFFINDOR!”

The boy had clearly sagged in relief, shucking the hat and hustling over to the table of lions. Teddy’s eyes followed his friend suspiciously.

After several more names, “Weasley, Victoire!” was called and there was a sudden hush as the blonde girl walked calmly up to the stool.

She also exchanged a meaningful glance with her uncle before letting the hat slide down past her eyes.

“Oh, joy, another Weasley.”

_Oh, joy,_ Victoire replied in her head, _another being judging me based on my family._

“Well, well, well, this one _does_ seem a bit different! What is this I see here? Hm. I know just where to put you.”

“RAVENCLAW!”

A stunned silence greeted the girl as she pulled the hat off her head. Teddy was the first to clap, soon joined by Harry and her two new friends, but the rest of the school wasn’t far behind.

Once the sorting ceremony finished, Headmistress McGonagall greeted the students and, finally, it was time for the feast.

**Author's Note:**

> I got tired of making up names, so if you want a character named after you, lmk! I have 12 spots open in Teddy's year, and I can always use names for later years for a group of Teddy's LGBT friends! For Teddy's year, I have 4 Gryffindor spots, 3 Ravenclaw spots, 2 Hufflepuff spots, and 3 Slytherin spots, so if you want a character, give me at least a name, a gender/gender ID and a house, but I'll try to incorporate any details you want to give me! First come first serve! Much love!


End file.
